Pillow Talk
by Epona3
Summary: Short stories coinciding with Walkerson moments in Season 4. Not necessarily in order. Insinuated sex, but nothing graphic.
1. 402

Auggie knew a relationship with Annie would be anything but typical, but he did hope for at least 24 hours of bliss before the reality of their lives kicked in.

Instead, Henry Wilcox was the pillow talk of their first morning together in bed. While he was enjoying the feel of the morning sun on his face and her body against his, she (figuratively) blindsided him with the news. Thus was their lives.

By the second day of their relationship, he had been shot, and Annie almost suffered the same fate.

Auggie had waited months to take the leap in their relationship. Now that they had moved to whatever they had become, there was no peace.

It tore at him like nothing in his life had ever managed to tear him before. While he was attracted to her own strength and independence, he wanted to be able to protect her. He couldn't protect her if he didn't know she was taking risks. He couldn't protect her if he wasn't allowed to share what he knew. He couldn't protect her when every other day they were applying tequila to their wounds.

It wasn't in his nature to dwell on his sadness. He had brought Annie down with him the night before. She was worried, and that was enough to snap him out of his self-pity. While the relationship of his dreams wasn't without outside conflict, it was surviving. Less than a week in, that already felt like a major accomplishment.

So when Annie showed up at his door, shaken and scared, he did what he could to make it better. He listened, theorized, comforted, fed her tequila and made her laugh. Then he kissed her and truly tended to her wounds.

"Can you check the police scanners again?" Annie asked.

"No." Auggie replied.

"Why not?"

"Because you will drive yourself crazy. Even if they do find Seth tonight, they wouldn't have reason to come looking for you. And if they did-which is unlikely-they wouldn't start by looking here." Auggie held her hands between his while he explained.

Annie thought a moment. "If Langley were investigating me, would they call you?"

"Depends on their suspicions, but I think so. We haven't filed that Close and Continuing yet, so there's no record of... This." He pulled her hand to his mouth and applied a gentle kiss.

"Speaking from experience, somebody's going to notice that." Auggie said as he pulled his lips away from her hand.

"I was in a car accident. It's understandable that I would be banged up." She replied.

Auggie nodded and pulled her toward the bed, where they sat.

"Can they revoke a C&C?" Annie asked.

Auggie grinned. "Like if one of us got burned? Probably. Would be a nice loophole if they couldn't."

"I could be arrested tomorrow." She said.

"But you won't." He replied.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do." He gently ghosted his fingers along her body, trying to determine the extent if her injuries. "We will stay in front of this."

Annie pulled him down and wrapped herself around him. "Thank you."

"I told you that you have me."

She didn't respond, deep in thought with her head resting on his chest. He could feel her eyelashes with each blink and doubted if either of them would sleep.

"Other than wondering if we can share a prison cell, what's going in in there?" He said, running his fingers along her face.

She laughed, and turned her head to give him a quick kiss on the chest. But she didn't answer.

"If you respond to all my cheesy jokes with a kiss, I'm going to turn into the most obnoxious man on the planet."

"I was just thinking how nice it would be to run away, with you." She sighed. "Then I remembered how those ideas end."

Auggie nodded. "You'll get through this. We will get through this."

"It's just hard to see that from right here."

"If I go for the obvious blind joke will you skip to the part where you take your clothes off?"

Annie sat up, straddled him, and skipped directly to that part of the evening.

She let him control the moment. She trusted him, she needed him, and more than anything she needed to be reminded of what he could do with his very capable hands. Later, as she fell asleep in his arms, she felt more confident and prepared for whatever the next day would bring.


	2. 405

Annie turned in Auggie's arms and he wrapped himself around the evening gown she was wearing in his living room. They kissed, and he heard her phone vibrate on the counter.

"You have got to be kidding me." Auggie said, turning toward the phone.

"It's Henry Wilcox, he wants to meet."

"Did he say when or where?" Auggie replied, exasperated.

"Tonight."

Auggie sighed and pulled Annie close. "Tell him it will take you an hour. Maybe longer."

Annie smiled and met his kiss. "I guess I can't exactly go meet him wearing this."

"Exactly," Auggie replied, his hands wandering across the fabric.

"Easy tiger. I need to reply." Annie pulled back without Auggie dropping his hands from her waist. "Okay."

They pulled close again. Auggie's wandering hands found the zipper. Without pulling away from her mouth, he gently pulled it down.

Annie pulled away, taking a half-step back and holding up the gown. She turned so that her back was toward Auggie, his hand trailing as she positioned in front of him. Finding the zipper again, he pulled it all the way down.

"Open Sesame," He said. His voice was low, nearly a growl. His hands stayed at her waist, expecting the fabric to fall around them.

When the dress stayed up, he leaned forward. "What am I doing wrong?" He asked directly in Annie's ear.

She turned toward him. "Nothing." She whispered. "This is a three thousand euro gown. I should probably take care of it."

Auggie gently pulled her hands off the front of the gown. "Leave it here. I'll hang it up later."

Auggie kept his hands at the top of the dress and gently pulled it down her body. When he was holding the top at her ankles, she carefully stepped forward. Her heels made a distinctive sound on the floor. Auggie could tell that they were new, as well.

He slowly stood up and sat the dress on the arm of the chair before following the sound of the heels. Annie giggled as she kept a step in front of him, walking toward the bed. When she got there, she turned toward him as he put his hands on her waist.

"No fair, taking away my clothes while you keep all of yours." Annie teased.

"Oh now, you still have something on." He replied as he tucked a finger under the lace of her panties.

She pulled his shirt out from his pants and over his head. Their lips met as he unbuckled his belt and kicked off his shoes. Annie pulled his pants down with the same reverence and care that he used with her dress, then jumped back onto the bed.

Auggie felt for her legs, then climbed on top. As his lips worked their way across her body, she wrapped her legs around him.

"You still have on your shoes." He said, feeling them against his skin.

"They are the best part of this outfit." She replied matter-of-factly. "They actually sparkle."

"Well then, they go perfectly with the outfit you are wearing right now."

A half-hour later, Annie was re-dressed and standing in the living room.

"What if you didn't go?" Auggie asked.

"Then we know even less about what Henry is up to."

"I don't know how valuable his information is anymore. He knows you are sharing it with me."

"Auggie, I have to go." She said calmly.

"I know. Watch yourself and hurry back. If I don't hear from you in twenty minutes, I'll alert the National Guard."

"I'd expect nothing less." She responded. She stood on the tip of her toes to give him a peck on the lips, then turned to the door before they could let it become anything more.

Auggie heard the door close behind her and sighed. The warmth of her lips was still on his skin. He picked up the gown that was worth more than he used to make in a whole month and held it to his face, smelling the scent of Annie Walker.

It wasn't long before Annie returned. She was quiet as she approached Auggie, waiting up for her on the couch. "Come on," She said, pulling him up to follow her to bed.

They laid facing each other, his hand in her hair. "It will be okay." Auggie said.

"Yeah." She replied in a tone that showed she didn't believe it one bit.

He pulled her close and wrapped her in his body. He had very few chances to protect her anymore, but at least for this night, he could give her some comfort.


	3. 404

_**Out of order, I know. This takes place after Annie spies on Henry and the Chens meeting at the National Mall. Don't know why I didn't post it last week, except I couldn't find an, ahem, **_**appropriate****_ ending._**

* * *

"Hey." Auggie answered.

"I'm on my way back to the apartment."

"Get anything good?"

"Yeah." Annie sighed. "Do we have to talk about it right now?"

"I don't know, do we?" Auggie replied.

"No. I don't think so."

"Do you want to talk about something else?" Auggie asked.

"I wish I was at your place tonight."

"Me too."

They were quiet a moment, but neither moved to hang up.

"I'm parked. They appear to already be inside. Want to walk upstairs with me?"

"Is this your workout for the day?" Auggie asked.

"Har." Annie replied.

Auggie could hear her entering the elevator. "Slacker," He chides.

"We did work out this morning, if you recall."

"Hm... I do. I also remember you making a promise to me later this morning."

Annie spoke quietly as she unlocked the door. "When I made that promise, I thought we were sleeping in the same apartment tonight."

"Excuses, excuses."

She shut and locked the door behind her, walking to the audio monitors to see if she missed anything. "I promised to congratulate you later." She reminded him, with emphasis on the last word.

"It's later."

Annie stopped and raised her eyebrows. "Well then," she dropped her voice to a seductive low tone, "Congratulations, Director."

"Could I get a 'Sir,' in there somewhere, too?" Auggie asked with a smirk clear in his voice.

"Yes sir," Annie replied, letting the last word come off her lips slowly.

Auggie sat back in his chair on the other end of the line, a beer resting against his knee. "I like it."

"Power going to your head already, sir?" Annie teased.

"Absolutely," He replied, his own voice becoming more seductive. "Any news back at the apartment?"

"No. Sounds like they are going to bed."

"Hm. Do I get to go to bed with you, too?"

"Why can't you come stay here tonight?" Annie asked.

"Because you are on a mission, and we shouldn't mix business with pleasure."

"Not likely anything will happen between now and tomorrow morning." Annie replied.

"I don't want my first mission as big boss to be compromised because I couldn't handle a night without you." He explained.

"Fine."

"But you were discussing my large... power, and something about my head?" Auggie prompted.

"Really?" Annie asked.

"We might as well figure out some way to entertain ourselves. You spend a lot of nights away from home."

Annie paused a moment. "Well, if I remember correctly, I was discussing how _excited_ I am about your promotion." Her voice had returned to the sultry tone.

"If I were there..."

"We wouldn't be talking." She said quietly.

Auggie raised his eyebrows. "Hm?"

Annie made herself comfortable on the bed. "We would be holding each other. I would be showering you with kisses. I am so excited for you."

Auggie was quiet for a moment. "Thank you," he said with a deep voice.

"I wasn't finished." She replied.

"I know."


	4. 405 morning after

_**Ep 405, just after the first AA scene**_

* * *

Auggie hadn't heard her get up, but he did hear her when she opened the curtains. He felt the warmth of the sun coming through the window.

"Rise and shine," Annie said softly, her hair brushing against his shoulder as she leaned close to his ear.

"Hm. I'd prefer not to." He mumbled, rolling towards her, onto his back.

"If I stayed up all night drinking with an LD for the Intelligence Committee, I wouldn't either." Her tone was sympathetic, rather than accusatory.

He could smell her shampoo. "You've already showered?"

"I'm almost ready to go. Tried to let you sleep as long as possible. Wanted you to have some rest before our first day working for Calder."

Auggie sat up. "I can handle lack of sleep."

"Good, I'll go make coffee." She gave him a quick kiss before walking to the kitchen.

Auggie took a quick shower and threw on clothes. Annie was just pouring herself a cup of coffee when he walked into the kitchen.

"How do you do that?" She asked.

Auggie gave her a puzzled look as he navigated to the french press. "You've been here enough mornings to know exactly how I dress myself."

Annie laughed for a breath. "I'm not talking about how you coordinated that vest and shirt, I was talking about the speed. You just showered and dressed in less than ten minutes."

Auggie shrugged. "Would have been faster if I didn't shave."

"Amazing."

"I have some experience with getting ready after late nights." He said.

"Purely for intelligence gathering purposes, I'm sure."

"Of course."

"Since you were so efficient in getting ready this morning, would you like me to make you some breakfast? The options are cereal, cereal, or oatmeal."

"Two eggs, scrambled please." He replied.

"Fruit Loops it is!" She replied with enthusiasm.

"Then what will I eat for dinner?" He pouted.

"You are resourceful," She replied. "And you have a freezer full of enchiladas."

"Not entirely." Auggie responded as he poured some cereal into a bowl. "Don't think I didn't notice the quart of Rocky Road you slipped in."

"Oh, busted." She said with a laugh. "You're good." She said with a smile as she pulled out the ice cream and checked to see how much was missing.

"You're predictable." Auggie replied, pointing his spoon in her general direction.

"Only around you." She said, softly.

Auggie grinned as he spooned more cereal into his mouth. "Today should be fun."

"I have no respect for your idea of fun." Annie responded. "I would have been happy to never work with Calder ever again"

"I don't feel like I ever worked with him the first time." Auggie responded as he carried his empty bowl to the sink.

"Well, I guess we have to now."

Auggie sighed. "Yeah." He walked to the table and collected his cane and keys. "Let's go."

The car pulled to a stop in the Langley parking lot, but neither of them moved to open the door. Annie looked at Auggie, who had his hand on the latch but wasn't pulling. She reached for his other hand and squeezed. He squeezed back and opened the door, ready to face whatever waited inside.


	5. 406 (In the Meadow)

**_I wouldn't even post this, but I told WillyNilly23 that it exists. Let's face it, I knew this would exist as soon as Annie stepped out into that meadow._**

* * *

"Five times in the last twenty minutes. The DNA results must be back. He knows."

Auggie reached for Annie. "It's going to be okay."

"You keep saying that, but now it really isn't. There's nothing left to save me."

"Rossabi will understand. Tell him everything, and convince him that you need to stay free in order to clean up this mess at the CIA."

"This may be the last time we get to be together. Alone." Annie was obviously thinking on a different track than Auggie.

"We can't think that way." He replied.

"I have to think that way." She surprised him with a kiss, and he found himself not wanting to let go.

"I can't lose you, Annie." Auggie said when they stopped up for breath.

"If this is our last time together, I'm going to make it memorable."

They were holding each other tight, practically speaking in each others' ears. They just stood there for a moment, feeling each others' body beneath their own. Then Auggie began to kiss her neck and pull off her jacket.

"Hold on. I don't want to go to prison with grass in my hair."

"You can be on top." Auggie replied.

"I have a better idea, wait here."

Auggie stood impatiently as Annie ran back to the new SUV she was driving and backed it into the meadow. Then she rolled down all the windows, opened up the back and lowered the back seats. Auggie listened to the setup and moved toward the car. "Christening the new vehicle, are we?"

"Neither of us are dressed to roll in the grass today."

"Neither of us should be dressed." Auggie said, moving forward to pull her jacket off, again.

...

After, they rested in each others' arms, surrounded by the cool air.

"This is all going to be a funny memory, tomorrow, when you wake up in my bed, safe."

"I doubt it." Annie replied.

Auggie kissed the top of her hair. "We should get going."

Annie swallowed. "Yeah."

"We're going to be fine." He re-asserted.

Annie slipped out of the vehicle and started to re-gain her composure. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I want you to know that."

Auggie slid into his pants. "Likewise. Which is why I won't let you go this easily."

Annie held Auggie's hand for the drive back to Langley. He wanted to be in the office, in case there was any way he could help after she talked to Rossabi. She stopped in front of the door, and he pulled her over for one last kiss.

When they pulled apart, Auggie couldn't form any words, so he stepped out of the car and stoically walked into the building. She watched him navigate through the doors before driving away.


End file.
